<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Dangerous by chwyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560438">So Dangerous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwyn/pseuds/chwyn'>chwyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UP10TION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangster, Enemy Lovers, M/M, i don't know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwyn/pseuds/chwyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That night when Jinhyuk found a beat-up Wooseok and took him to his home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have posted it before in Bahasa Indonesia on Wattpad with the same title. This is its English version. My dearest friend, Lek (her username is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraElentari/pseuds/ElektraElentari">ElektraElentari</a>), helped me a lot, I could say she translated it all, and I'm very grateful to her. Please check her works out! Lek, I just love you, you know that, right!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Wooseok runs while holding his stomach which hurts due to the kick he got. His body is battered after facing a mob of gangsters from the Hongdae district who had come to take revenge for the death of one of their members. Unfortunately, Wooseok had been alone earlier. Although he’s known as one of the strongest gangsters in his district, thirteen opponents sound impossible even to his own ears.</p><p>When he’d gotten the chance to run away, he’d immediately run with all his might towards an alley that seemed designed to mislead anyone who happened to be unlucky to have to pass it. Luckily, this is where he’d been born and raised, so that doesn’t apply to him. He ignored his body which protested when trying to run fast in a state of injury.</p><p>“Don’t let him escape!” one of the gangsters shouts after him.</p><p>Wooseok feels like he could throw up at any time, so he is forced to stop. He glances right and left before entering one of the narrow alleys he knows ends up in the main road where one or two of the gangsters who are chasing him must be waiting, but the alley is dark enough to hide him out of sight. People say the safest place to hide from your enemies is near them because they don’t expect you to come to their territory.</p><p>“Damn, where is that bastard?!”</p><p>“We should leave immediately. He must have contacted his friends. After all, this is their territory.”</p><p>“But he killed Youngjo!”</p><p>“We’ll be back later. Come on!”</p><p>The sound of footsteps fades away. The sound of a car door closing and the screeching of tires signified their departure. Wooseok could no longer hold a groan, his stomach really hurt and he had just vomited all of its contents. Now that his stomach is empty, his head throbs as it could explode at any time, but this isn’t over.</p><p>Yes, he should have been able to contact his friend if he hadn’t dropped his phone somewhere while he was running earlier. He drags his feet out of the alley and regrets it when the light coming from the streetlight is blocked by someone standing right in front of him. <em>God damn it. Looks like the story of my life will end today,</em> he thought before everything turned dark.</p><p> </p><p>Jinhyuk checks his watch. It says 9:41. Today, Byungchan invited him to meet at a rather shabby district which had a river flowing between the winding streets. The suit he is wearing is totally unsuitable for this place, and he could attract the attention of the wrong people, but that isn’t what bothered him. He is indeed really interested in dangerous things that could disturb even a little of the calmness in his life that feels so boring.</p><p>“Hyung, are you sure this is the place?” Jinhyuk keeps quiet. “We’ve been waiting for more than an hour, but Byungchan hyung hasn’t arrived either.”</p><p>“I’m not asking you to come along.”</p><p>“But I also want to see him.”</p><p>“He isn’t an item to show off.”</p><p>“I will contact Byungchan hyung or we will wait forever if we follow your way, hyung.” Yohan takes out his phone, touches a number on the screen, and makes a call. The number he is calling is out of reach. “Hyung, you don’t think Byungchan hyung is in trouble, do you?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Just look at this place! I wouldn’t be surprised if someone robbed him.”</p><p>“Seungwoo hyung wouldn’t let him go alone without being escorted.”</p><p>“Ah, I forgot Byungchan hyung has a very protective hyung. I was wondering how Sejun hyung could convince Seungwoo hyung to let them date.”</p><p>“And I forgot that you were so talkative, Yohan.”</p><p>“Hyung...”</p><p>Yohan pulls the jacket he is wearing tighter around himself. The September evening weather was cold enough to make him shiver after standing outside the car for over an hour. He glances at Jinhyuk who doesn’t seem to be affected by sub-zero temperatures though. <em>Yes, if your heart froze even with all the warmth that this world can offer, I wouldn’t be surprised if the ice on the poles couldn’t do much to make Jinhyuk hyung feel anything.</em></p><p>Suddenly Yohan became alert. The sound of people running and some screaming was coming from not far away. “Hyung.”</p><p>“Get in the car. I will be right back.”</p><p>“But hyung—”</p><p>Yohan knows there’s no point in arguing with Jinhyuk. Listen and do and you will be fine. That’s the rule held by Jinhyuk and Yohan trusts him. He just didn’t like to be told to wait, even though he was very reliable in fighting matters. He watched Jinhyuk until he disappeared from his sight.</p><p>Jinhyuk isn’t stupid to run into a problem without knowing the situation first, but he’s also not the type to sneak around. He made sure he was protected by the shadow from the wall on the side of the road he was on. He had just arrived at the source of the sound when two minivans drove past him full speed. There were no signs of fighting or casualties. It looked like the person being chased escaped. When he was about to turn around, he saw a shadow moving in the narrow road between two houses in front of him.</p><p>Not long after, he saw a man coming out of the road holding his stomach. His appearance was very messy: his clothes were dirty and had some brownish stains which Jinhyuk believed were stains of dried blood. It seemed like that guy was being chased. Jinhyuk arrived in time to catch the body of the man who collapsed in front of him.</p><p>“Got you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Am I dead? It’s not too bad. Wait—if I’m dead I shouldn’t be feeling pain anymore, but my body</em>—Wooseok slowly opens his eyes. His first guess—and the worst—was that he had been caught, but the room where he was in looked too good for a place of detention, and he was pretty sure he was currently lying on a very soft bed. Even his own bed feels very hard when compared to this bed.</p><p>He tried to get up and immediately regretted it. His head was aching as if it had been hit with a baseball bat. <em>Yes, your head was hit, you idiot!</em> His hands immediately rose to hold his head, making his body lose balance, but an arm caught him.</p><p>“Be careful, I’m not always there to catch you.”</p><p>Wooseok reflexively pushes the person holding him and backs away despite his sudden movements making his head hurt even more. His view was forced to focus on seeing the person who was standing before him. He wasn’t sure, but it felt like he had seen that person before.</p><p>“Calm down, I’m just trying to help you—”</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“Lee Jinhyuk.”</p><p>A name that is quite familiar, but there is no time to think about it. “Why did you help me?”</p><p>“You’re wounded.”</p><p>Wooseok almost laughed. “Either you’re a very good person or stupid enough to help someone you don’t even know.”</p><p>“I know you well enough.”</p><p>“How do you know me? Are you the one who ordered people to arrest me? Why did you ask—Akh!”</p><p>Jinhyuk grabbed a water bottle and a pill from the bedside table and handed it to Wooseok. “We will continue the question and answer session after you take this medicine.” Wooseok looked at him suspiciously. “I didn’t need to help you just to give you poison, right? I could have left you there to die.”</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“This is just a pain reliever.”</p><p>Wooseok accepted the water and drank it right away. He squeezed the bottle he was holding before handing the empty bottle back over to Jinhyuk while smirking as if giving a warning that he could also do the same to him.</p><p>“Do I need to get more water?”</p><p>“There’s no need, just answer my question.”</p><p>Jinhyuk returned the bottle to its original shape before putting it back on the bedside table. He doesn’t like something being out of place.</p><p>“I’ve seen you a few times before and although I intend to arrest you, I would rather you stay because of your own will.”</p><p>When his head doesn’t feel like it’s going to explode due to the pain anymore, Wooseok can remember a number of things that made him feel like he had known this man before, as well as his name that sounded familiar to his ear.</p><p>“You own the Pro-X Corporation.”</p><p>“And you’re one of the most feared gangsters in the Guryong district, even though your pretty face doesn’t suit a gangster at all.”</p><p>“You could lose your life with just that comment just now if we meet another time. You’re lucky I forgive you for helping me.”</p><p>This isn’t the first time Wooseok has heard such a comment and he always makes sure that the person gets a reward for their comments. This is also the reason he is more feared than his friends who have frightening faces.</p><p>“I think I could have believed that you are a gangster after hearing the words that came out of your mouth just now if your body wasn’t battered. Are you sure you aren’t a rape victim?”</p><p>“Son of a bitch! You’re looking for death, huh!”</p><p>Wooseok tried to throw a punch, but his hand was immediately caught by Jinhyuk. He jerked his hand, but Jinhyuk’s grip was strong enough to hold him. Wooseok swore. If only his body wasn’t injured. Jinhyuk loosened his grip when he thought Wooseok had given up on hitting him.</p><p>“You must make the people who chase you so angry for them to beat you without caring about your pretty face.”</p><p>“I’d rather be beaten to death than listen to your babble.”</p><p>“You don’t need to worry. From now on, no one will dare to look for trouble with you, let alone touch you.”</p><p>“And you don’t need to bother because I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“It’s not troublesome at all.”</p><p>“What do you really want?”</p><p>“I just want to make sure you’re safe.”</p><p>This time Wooseok couldn’t help laughing. He felt like the situation and the conversation they were having at this time were very unreasonable. “You’re so funny. Gosh, is this how you spend your free time? I think you’d be very busy and wouldn’t have time to play around.”</p><p>“I am indeed very busy and this isn’t a game.”</p><p>“Well, do I have to feel flattered because I’m being watched by someone like you? But I don’t like being indebted.”</p><p>“You don’t owe me anything.”</p><p>“No problem, I can pay you now.” Jinhyuk waits. Wooseok got out of bed and stood before him. He pulls on the collar of Jinhyuk’s unbuttoned shirt. “I see you <em>swing</em> that way. A rich person like you must be bored with a normal life.”</p><p>Wooseok kisses him.</p><p>Jinhyuk would have kissed back if only Wooseok wasn’t hurt. He had even imagined this scene many times in his head. His body reacted in a way he couldn’t control ever since seeing Wooseok for the first time. There is no one—be it a woman or man—that can make him feel ancient desires like wanting to touch and be touched. There is nothing or someone he really wants because everything can be obtained easily. He smiles seeing Wooseok’s attempt <em>to kiss</em> him.</p><p>Wooseok pulled away from the kiss. At first, he had been very sure that Jinhyuk would return it. It wasn’t his fault that the person before him hadn’t wanted the same thing. He refrained from feeling ashamed of his actions.</p><p>“You’ve got your <em>payment</em>, don’t expect more. I would rather die than pay more than this.”</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, beautiful?”</p><p>“Son of a bitch! Once again you call me a beauty—”</p><p>Jinhyuk leaned forward. Wooseok immediately stepped back, thinking he was going to get kissed, but Jinhyuk only whispered in his ear, “But you’re really beautiful.” Before Wooseok could do anything, Jinhyuk was already holding his hands over his head with his left hand and holding his waist with the other one. “And if you want to kiss me, do it right.” Then Jinhyuk kissed him. To hell with his intention earlier to hold back.</p><p>His kiss felt very soft, slow, and too careful for someone who wasn’t afraid to face a dreaded gangster. Wooseok gasped softly. He had only ever watched the scene of people kissing on television and considered it a disgusting activity. Now he understood why his friends liked to discuss the desire to kiss the girl they liked. If it feels intoxicating like this, he doesn’t mind drowning himself in the kiss of the man before him. Even with the last remnants of his pride, he can’t decide between wanting to discourage Jinhyuk so that this kiss would end immediately or asking Jinhyuk to never end his kiss. He had never felt this weak before any man until then.</p><p>His hands—which were already free—now move to squeeze Jinhyuk’s jet-black mane. While Jinhyuk’s left hand pressed against his neck to deepen their kiss. Wooseok gasped again, restrained. His body temperature suddenly increased and he really wanted to take off all the clothes he was wearing right now. This time Jinhyuk’s kiss became more intense and demanding. Wooseok feels his pants getting tighter.</p><p>If he regrets that he goaded Jinhyuk, he doesn’t feel it at all, but he curses his body for reacting to the touch of Jinhyuk’s hands and lips. He felt his reaction was like the women he had seen on television while being kissed by their lover. <em>Kim Wooseok, you are damned</em>, he cursed internally.</p><p>It feels so long when finally Jinhyuk breaks the kiss. Both of them are panting. Wooseok tries to breathe as much air as possible. He thought this was over, but Jinhyuk kissed him again. Wooseok pushes him hard.</p><p>“Do you intend to kill me?!”</p><p>“This is called kissing.”</p><p>“Kissing, my ass. You’re trying to close my airways!”</p><p>“You should breathe through your nose.”</p><p>Wooseok can’t believe he’s discussing kissing techniques with Jinhyuk. The man always has an answer to every question and he always answers patiently, unlike himself who was explosive. But no one has the right to blame him. This is a new sensation for him. He had never even been treated this gently. His life is too hard to just politely exchange greetings.</p><p>“Alright, we can continue tomorrow, now go to sleep.”</p><p>“No, I want to go home.”</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere tonight.”</p><p>“You don’t think I’ll obey all your commands, do you?”</p><p>“If you have a lot of energy to argue with me, how about we continue our disrupted activities?” Wooseok reflexively closed his mouth. Jinhyuk chuckles. “Now go back to bed.”</p><p>Wooseok was about to protest that he couldn’t sleep in dirty and smelly clothes—no matter how dirty he lives, he pays attention to his cleanliness—when he—very late—realizes that his clothes have been replaced and there is a faint odor of citrus-scented soap that wafts from his skin which isn’t covered by cloth.</p><p>Wooseok grits his teeth. “Who replaced my clothes?” He refuses to add the second question; who had cleaned his body.</p><p>Jinhyuk just gives him a look of <em>who do you think</em>.</p><p>Wooseok promises to negotiate payments with the man in front of him later when he’s healed, but now he is too shy to even look Jinhyuk in the eye, so he is forced to play along. Wooseok climbs into bed and pulls the blanket over his entire body and hopes the night will pass quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Jinhyuk woke up by the sound of the door opening loudly. His eyes blinked at the bright light that suddenly invaded his vision. This is the first time he’s woken up late on a working day. Usually, he would be awake before the first ray of the sun has penetrated the window of his room. He glances at the man who was still sleeping soundly in his arms. He smiles. Occasionally waking up late isn’t bad either.</p><p>“Wow, Young Master Lee, I don’t believe this. You have to tell me every detail!”</p><p>Ah, the source of the commotion this morning. His childhood friend, the son of his father’s most trusted business partner, which had passed down to their children, himself.</p><p>“Keep your voice down, Byungchan. You could even wake a dead person.”</p><p>Byungchan doesn’t care. He walks over and stands right on the side of the bed where Wooseok is laying. “His face is very sweet for a gangster. He must be very strong if he can survive in an area that only knows the law of the jungle, even though it isn’t far from Gangnam. Imagine!"</p><p>“And he won’t have a bad day if you come on time.”</p><p>“There you go, bad days are normal days for people like him.”</p><p>“What we’re talking about now is he isn’t like people like him.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, you don’t even really know him while we have known each other since childhood. You’re making me sad by defending him more.”</p><p>“Choi Byungchan.”</p><p>“I can’t go anywhere if Sejun has me detained. We have a little problem, you know, just a real misunderstanding. If only I could reduce just one—Are you awake?”</p><p>Wooseok, who woke up hearing the sounds of conversations nearby in addition to waking up in Jinhyuk’s arms, reflexively moved back. He was just about to get out of bed when he heard Byungchan’s voice right behind him. It succeeded in bringing him back into Jinhyuk’s arms.</p><p>“Watch out. Are you always this excited when you wake up?”</p><p>Byungchan clears his throat. Wooseok hopes he would just die. His fighting ability can’t help him in an embarrassing situation like this. And he doesn’t know how to repay the treatment he received from Jinhyuk besides swearing and hitting.</p><p>“Let me go, you jerk!”</p><p>“You can go back to sleep if you’re still sleepy. I will talk with my friend outside.”</p><p>“No need to.” Wooseok sits up and gets out of bed. “I will really beat you up if you hold me longer than this.”</p><p>“Do I need to hold him back?”</p><p>“Just let him pass.”</p><p>“You won’t be able to hold me back even with your big body.” Wooseok walks past Byungchan. Deliberately nudging his arm on the way out.</p><p>Byungchan glares at him. “Who are you calling big, huh? Go away! Go back to where you came from! You’re rascal! You don’t know how to be polite—”</p><p>“Choi Byungchan.”</p><p>“He started it! And stop defending him!”</p><p>Jinhyuk stands up to hug him. “You shouldn’t pay attention to him if you know where he comes from. Do you think he’s the type of person to make small talk?”</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>“You do care. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have helped me look for him.”</p><p>“Yes, and now you’ve let him go. I don’t want to help you anymore.”</p><p>“He isn’t going anywhere.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’ll make sure he learns that home is here.”</p><p>Byungchan can’t decide who is more dangerous between Jinhyuk and Wooseok. Wooseok, who has to survive by threatening and beating people every day, or Jinhyuk whose heart has frozen and is unable to feel the slightest emotion and always is attracted to dark things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not that confident in my writing, but I made a lot of fanfiction about other couples in the past. They're all in Bahasa Indonesia. You can find me on <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/chwynhwa">Wattpad</a>, <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/u/2871681">FFn</a>, and <a href="https://twitter.com/chwyn?s=09">Twitter</a> with username chwyn.<br/>
Last but not least, thank you for reading my work, I really hope you can enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>